1. Field of the Invention
Push-pin assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical wiring where a number of wires terminate at a pinboard or at the separable halves of a connector, it has been convenient to employ push-pin assemblies that afford a high degree of convenience in a space-saving manner. The push-pins are mechanically and electrically joined to the ends of the wires and such pins are then inserted into repective holes in the pinboard or connector member, where they become locked in place by virtue of spring-like locking members affiliated with the pins and locking shoulders formed in the holes into which such pins are inserted. In the case of connectors, the pin-receiving holes extend through the connector members and the push-pins of the one half, the male half, project beyond the joining face, while the push-pins of the other half, female are hollow-ended and terminate near the respective joining face for receiving the male-half pins, respectively.
In behalf of providing a compact assemblage, the pin-accommodating holes frequently are closely spaced where the number of wires to be accommodated is relatively great, and since it is necessary to be able to identify the holes into which the wires are assembled, numbers, or letters, appear, usually as molded integral portions, on the hole-bearing member in the narrow spaces between such holes. In most cases such number or letter markings are small and hence they tend to be somewhat obscure. A certain degree of care and skill becomes necessary in order to compensate for the obscurity of the markings in effecting error-free assembly of these prior art push-pin assemblies.